Flying Solo
by jcott3
Summary: Spinoff of "Hello Again". Gail Kim's life in WWE continues without her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**FLYING SOLO**

Summary: Sorta sequel to Hello Again. Gail Kim's WWE life continues without her best friend.

A/N: If you haven't read Hello Again, my 'Molly Holly returns' story, do so now. I never intended to continue that story, especially since I thought I gave it a perfect ending, but then my mind started wandering and I came up with the scenario that plays out here. As usual, reviews are always welcomed.

And also as usual, all characters are property of WWE and Vince McMahon. I get no personal gain from this story, at least financially.

**RAW - APRIL 12, 2010 - London, England**

The WWE Divas Champion, Natalya, made her way to the ring for that night's title defense against Eve Torres. She climbed into the ring, held up her Divas Championship belt, then gave it to the referee so she could remove her ring jacket. Once the ref signaled for the bell, it was time to go to work. Knowing Natalya's wrestling pedigree, Eve tried a stick and move approach, refusing to lock up with the stronger Natalya. She'd hit Nattie, then move away before before she could grab her. Eve went to the well once too often, and Nattie grabbed her by the hair and threw her down to the ground, following up by stomping on Eve. Nattie picked Eve up and whipped her into the ropes, and charged at her with a clothesline, sending Eve back down to the mat. Nattie continued pounding on Eve, then tried to measure the 2007 Diva Search winner for an elbowdrop. Eve moved out of the way and began making a comeback. She hit Natalya with kicks to keep Nattie at a distance, where Natalya's strength would be an advantage. Eve tried to whip Nattie into the ropes, but Nattie reversed it. Nattie readied herself to give Eve a back bodydrop, but Eve went for a baseball slide between Natalya's legs. Nattie countered and stepped on Eve's hair, following up with an elbowsmash to Eve's forehead. With Eve stunned, Natalya picked her up and delivered a Nattie-By-Nature. Nattie made a cover and the ref counted to three. Justin Roberts announced "Here is your winner, and STILL WWE Divas Champion, Natalya!" as the ref raised her hand and returned her Divas Championship belt.

As Nattie left the ring, she taunted the fans at ringside. Near the aisle, she got into a shouting match with one particular fan wearing a hooded sweatshirt and dark sunglasses. The two traded barbs until the figure punched Natalya in the face. As Nattie reeled, the hooded fan jumped over the crowd barrier. The hooded fan produced a wrench from up their sleeve and attacked Nattie with it, hitting her in the stomach, then in the back of the knee and in the face. A security detail came down to the ring to quell the situation. As they tended to Natalya, the figure pulled the hood down, revealing a long mane of black hair, then removed the sunglasses. The crowd cheered when they recognized the fan who was now being showed on the TitanTron. It was Gail Kim.

As security helped Nattie up the ramp, Gail took the microphone and climbed into the ring. Looking over at the stage at Natalya, she said, "Nattie, last month we faced each other, and you beat me fair and square. But that wasn't enough for you. You had to take a hockey stick and break my ribs and put me on the shelf. But that STILL wasn't enough for you. Two weeks ago, at WrestleMania, you took something away from me, something that was very near and dear to me. Now I'm going to take something away from you, something equally near and dear to you, namely that Divas title belt. Don't try to run and hide, because you'll only prolong the inevitable."

From the stage, Natalya yelled to Gail "You can't talk to me like that! I'M the champion. I'M the one that calls the shots. I run things around here, not you!" as she backed towards the exitway and left with security.


	2. Chapter 2

**RAW – APRIL 19, 2010 – East Rutherford, NJ**

**MICHAEL COLE**: Coming up next, it will be Natalya defending the Divas Championship against Gail Kim. Let's take you back to last month, when Natalya defeated Gail in a title match, then continued to beat on her after the match, then went further and broke Gail's ribs with a hockey stick.

**JERRY LAWLER**: And last week, Gail Kim returned to Raw and let Natalya know she was back and ready for revenge. Hell hath no fury like a diva scorned.

**MICHAEL COLE**: And these two divas have a shared history, King. Natalya's former mentor and the one who guided her to the Divas title was Gail Kim's best friend, Molly Holly. Of course, Molly having to retire after that epic match against Natalya at WrestleMania 26.

**JERRY LAWLER**: This should be very interesting. Let's go down to ringside.

Justin Roberts made the announcements. Gail Kim came down to the ring first, followed by Natalya. Both women removed their ring jackets and the match was underway. The two locked up and Natalya backed Gail against the ropes. Natalya went for an Irish whip, but Gail reversed it, sending Nattie into the ropes. She bounced off and gave Gail a shoulderblock to the mat. Nattie bounced off the ropes again as Gail stood up and gave her another shoulderblock. Nattie bounced off the ropes in another direction. Gail started to get up, but then dropped down to the mat and let Nattie hop over her. As Nattie passed by, Gail stood up and leapfrogged over her as Natalya bounced off the ropes and came back. Gail readied to give Nattie a back bodydrop, but Natalya was ready for it and gave Gail an elbowsmash to the back of her head. Gail dropped to one knee and Natalya followed up with a punch to the face. Gail responded with a punch to Natalya's stomach. Nattie tried for another punch, but Gail blocked it and again punched her opponent in the gut. Gail got back to her feet and whipped Natalya into the ropes. Gail tried for a dropkick, but Natalya held onto the ropes and Gail landed on her back. Natalya then went to work, beating on Gail. Nattie gave her a number of axhandle blows, then picked Gail up and bodyslammed her to the mat. She tried for a cover on Gail, but only got a two-count. Natalya continued to work Gail over with knees to the back. She picked Gail up and delivered another bodyslam, follwed by an elbow drop. She tried for a cover on Gail, but again only got a two-count. Natalya stood Gail up, then bounced off the ropes, preparing to give her a clothesline, but Gail superkicked her in the jaw and both women went down to the mat. The ref began to count as both women struggled to regain their bearings. When both women regained their feet, they locked up again. Natalya whipped Gail into the ropes in preparation for a clothesline, but Gail ducked under Natalya's arm, bounced off the other side and hit Nattie with a high cross bodyblock. Gail went for a cover, but only got a two-count. Gail was now feeling her second wind and hit Nattie with punches and chops. Gail went to whip Natalya into the ropes but Nattie reversed it, sending Gail in. Nattie tried to catch her with a clothesline, but Gail latched onto her arm, hopped up and locked her legs around Nattie's other arm.

**MICHAEL COLE**: Gail Kim's got the Flying Dragon locked in on Natalya. If she can get her down to the mat, we'll have a new Divas Champion!

But Gail couldn't get Nattie down. Natalya struggled to maintain her vertical base, and backed up against the ropes. Before anyone could do anything, Beth Phoenix ran down to ringside, grabbed Gail by the hair and punched her in the back of the head, causing her to release the hold. When Gail fell to the mat after releasing Nattie, Beth pulled her out of the ring, slammed her head against the apron and whipped her into the ring post. Beth then climbed into the ring where Nattie was still reeling from the effects of the Flying Dragon hold. "The Glamazon" picked Natalya up and drove her down into the mat with a Glam Slam! The referee tried to restore order, but Beth was unintimidated. Satisfied her message had been heard by everyone, Beth left the ringside area as Justin Roberts announced that the match had been declared a no-contest.

Later in the show, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler announce that that Sunday, at Extreme Rules, there would be a triple threat match for the Divas Championship: Natalya vs. Gail Kim vs. Beth Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I know this seems like a jump shift, but I assure you that what is about to happen here does indeed serve a purpose. If you are a big fan of Mickie James, I strongly suggest you stop reading and skip this chapter. You will not like it. This was written before she got released Thursday and I couldn't come up with a replacement idea. Don't hate me too much.

**SMACKDOWN - APRIL 23, 2010 - Uncasville, CT**

Tonight's women's match features Mickie James squaring off against Layla El. The 5-time Women's Champion had serious issues with the 2006 Diva Search winner and her friend, the current Women's Champion, Michelle McCool. But for this match, Michelle chose to stay in the back and let her co-conspirator have some fun against the woman they branded "Piggie". The match was a short one and when it was over, Mickie was the one laughing as she caught Layla in a school-girl rollup and got the three-count. Layla was frustrated as she watched Mickie heading up the ramp with a smile on her face.

But since Mickie was looking back at Layla in the ring, she didn't see Michelle McCool come out. Michelle ran down the stage, grabbed Mickie by the hair and bulldogged her into the ramp. Michelle continued beating her as Layla came out to the ramp. The two women continued to beat on Mickie, then dragged her up the ramp to the stage. Michelle and Layla gave Mickie a double powerbomb into the stage. Vickie Guerrero came out onto the stage and applauded Team Lay-Cool. Michelle told Vickie to "Bring it out" as she and Layla set up Mickie and delivered a double DDT into the stage. Michelle set Mickie up for a Styles Clash and Layla went to go help Vickie. Michelle sent Mickie into the stage once again as Layla and Vickie returned, pushing some kind of contraption that was on wheels for easy moving. It had two supports and a long rod going between them, with a crank mechanism attached on the outside of the rod. Attached to the rod were two small sets of chains with shackles attached to them. In her hands, Vickie carried a large paper bag.

Layla and Michelle attached one set of chains to Mickie's wrists. As Mickie struggled to free herself, Michelle yelled, "How do you like us now, Piggie?" and slapped her hard in the face. Layla followed up with a "Yeah!" and kicked Mickie in the stomach. Michelle and Layla attached the other set of chains to Mickie's ankles, so that Mickie's back was facing the long rod. Vickie Guerrero took a belt out of the bag and gave it to Layla, who worked it around Mickie's midsection and the rod. Mickie was now straight against the rod, her wrists, ankles and waist fastened to the long rod against her back. Vickie took an apple and a small can of spray paint out of the bag, which she gave to Michelle and Layla. Michelle told Vickie to "Bring out the rest of it!" and the Smackdown consultant left the stage. Michelle took the spray paint and sprayed "PIGGIE" down Mickie's stomach, while Layla took the apple and shoved it in Mickie's mouth.

Vickie returned pushing a dolly that had two garbage cans on top of it. Vickie was now wearing work gloves as she pushed the dolly and fans could see an orange glow coming off the top of the garbage cans as she positioned them underneath Mickie. Layla and Michelle then began turning the crank on the rod. The fans couldn't believe it: Team Lay-Cool were roasting Mickie James on a spit! Layla and Michelle each had an evil grin on their face as they turned the crank, rotating Mickie. Vickie picked up the bag she had earlier, and put chef hats on Michelle and Layla, followed by one for herself. She then took the microphone and proudly announced, "Welcome to our Piggie Roast! JR's not the only one who knows barbecue!" Vickie took out a jar of barbecue sauce and a paint brush, which she gave to Michelle McCool. Michelle took the brush and began slathering Mickie in sauce while Layla continued turning the crank. While Michelle was 'preparing' Mickie, Vickie put on a "Kiss The Cook" apron and took out a long barbecue fork, which she kept sticking into Mickie's belly and derriere. Layla asked, "Is she done yet?" laughing as continued turning the crank.

This went on for several minutes as Vickie, Layla and Michelle continued roasting Mickie and cracking jokes about it. Eventually, Teddy Long led a group of Smackdown superstars to put a stop to it. They removed Mickie from the spit with a set of bolt cutters and took her to the back for medical attention. Later in the show, Todd Grisham and Matt Striker announced that Mickie James suffered a concussion and that she would be out of action indefinitely.


	4. Chapter 4

**EXTREME RULES - APRIL 25, 2010 - Baltimore, MD**

After a brief recap video, it was time for the Divas Championship match. Beth Phoenix was introduced first, followed by Gail Kim and concluding with the current Divas Champion, Natalya. Nattie held her Divas Championship belt up high, then handed it to the ref. He gave it to the timekeeper, then called for the bell to start the match. There was an uneasy tension between the three women. Beth and Nattie both started beating on Gail. They whipped her into the ropes and hit a double clothesline on Gail. Both of them dropped an elbow on Gail. Nattie went for a cover, but Beth pulled her off at the two-count. Beth slugged Nattie repeatedly in the face. Beth picked her up and powerslammed her to the mat. She tried for a cover, but Gail dove in to break it up. Gail kicked Beth in the gut, bounced off the ropes and tried for a bulldog, but Beth held her up and tossed her out of the ring. Beth tried to rest against the ropes, but Nattie was on her almost immediately. Nattie backed "the Glamazon" into the corner and delivered some chops to Beth's chest. Beth grabbed Nattie, threw her into the corner and returned fire, chopping and kicking Natalya. Beth whipped Nattie across the ring to the opposite corner and followed her in with a clothesline. A couple of more chops, then Beth pulled Nattie out of the corner and suplexed her back into the middle of the ring. Beth surveyed the damage and saw Gail climbing back onto the apron. Beth knocked Gail off with a running forearm. As Gail fell back onto the floor, Beth watched with a smile - and suddenly found herself rolled onto her back as Natalya tried for a schoolgirl rollup, but Beth kicked out at two. Nattie delivered two axhandle blows to Beth. From one knee, Beth punched Natalya in the stomach. Nattie punched Beth in the face, but "the Glamazon" no-sold it. Nattie raked Beth's eyes with her fingers. As Beth put her hand to her eyes, Natalya bounced off the ropes, only to be tripped by Gail. Nattie fell face first flat on the mat and Gail pulled her out of the ring. Gail chopped Nattie in the chest and whipped her into the ringpost. Gail followed up with a forearm shot but Beth Phoenix grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back up onto the apron. Beth tried for a short-arm clothesline, but Gail ducked under, grabbed "the Glamazon" and dropped off the apron, Hot-Shotting Beth's throat against the rope rope and sending her back down inside the ring.

Gail turned her attention back to Natalya. She gave Nattie a forearm shot and went to whip her into the post again, but Natalya reversed it, sending Gail into the post instead. Nattie picked up Gail and military-pressed her, throwing her back into the ring. As Natalya climbed back into the ring, Beth picked up Gail and dropped her back across her knee. Beth went for a cover, but Natalya broke it up. Natalya and Beth both punched each other in the face, no-selling each other's blows. Nattie bounced off the ropes and shoulder blocked Beth, who didn't see Gail on her knees behind her. As Beth went down, Gail caught her in a roll-up, but Natalya broke it up. Natalya picked Gail up off the mat and tried for a suplex, but Gail kicked her legs to stop the momentum and turned it into a Small Package. Gail got a count of two before Beth broke it up. Beth came charging at Gail for a clothesline, but she ducked it and kicked Beth in the gut. Gail bounced off the ropes but as she charged at Beth, Natalya hit Gail with a shoulderblock, sending her down to the mat. Before Nattie could follow up the blow, Beth grabbed her, picked her up and delivered a Glam Slam! As she sat rolled Natalya over and raised her hands in victory, Beth got caught from behind by Gail in a Crucifix. Beth struggled to free herself, but Gail held on for all she was worth and got the 3-count. Justin Roberts made the announcement: "Here is your winner, and NEW Divas Champion, Gail Kim!" The ref raised Gail's hand in victory, then handed her the Divas Championship belt. Gail held the belt up high, a proud smile on her face.

Outside the ring, Natalya was having a fit! "Nobody pinned my shoulders! Nobody made me tap! Nobody beat me! I'm still the rightful Divas Champion! This isn't over yet!!" Natalya continued her rage as she headed up the aisle to the backstage area.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Gail had been standing on the second rope, celebrating her win. She hopped down off the corner and found herself staring at one very angry Glamazon. Beth gave her a glare that could kill. Gail looked a little nervous and swallowed hard. _What is she going to do?_ Still glaring, Beth stuck her arm straight out, offering her hand in congratulations. Gail was wary of it being a ploy on Beth's part, a guise to set up a sucker punch. In the end, Gail took Beth's hand and shook it. Beth said, "You're a hell of a competitor." Gail responded, "So are you, ... Beth", making sure to address her by her true name instead of "Glamzilla". After their show of mutual respect, Beth climbed out of the ring and left Gail to have her moment in the spotlight.

**RAW - APRIL 26, 2010 - RICHMOND, VA**

It was Draft Night on Raw. Superstars from both brands were on hand to compete and win draft picks for their respective brands. For the ladies, it was Raw Divas Gail Kim, Beth Phoenix, Natalya, Maryse and Eve Torres against the Smackdown Divas team of Michelle McCool, Layla El, Serena, Tiffany and Rosa Mendes. The match was a mess, with people in the ring hitting finishers on each other. When the smoke cleared, Gail hit Michelle McCool with the Eat Defeat and scored the pin for her team. The Raw girls celebrated as they were announced as the winners. Michelle stood in the ring, furious that she, the WWE Women's Champion, had been pinned. For winning, Raw got a draft pick. The "computerized lottery system" came on the TitanTron, and the newest Raw superstar was ... John Morrison!

Later in the evening, Randy Orton faced CM Punk, accompanied by the Straight Edge Society. "The Viper" had his hands full, and thanks to interference from Serena and Luke Gallows, Punk hit the GTS on Randy to get the win and another draft pick for Smackdown. Once again, the "computerized lottery system" came on the TitanTron. The newest superstar to join the Smackdown roster was … Gail Kim! Gail came out onto the stage, her Divas Championship belt draped over her shoulder. She waved to the crowd, then headed backstage.


	5. Chapter 5

**SMACKDOWN – APRIL 30, 2010 – HERSHEY, PA**

Gail Kim was sitting in a chair in the Smackdown Divas locker room. Beside her, on another chair, was her bag with her wrestling gear in it. On top of the bag was her Divas Championship belt. Gail had her laptop out and was checking her e-mail. She read one in particular out loud.

"Dear Gail, Congratulations on winning the Divas Championship. It's been too long since you've held a title. You deserve it. Good luck on Smackdown. I know you'll do great there.

Don't worry about me. I'm doing just fine. Spike and I have been having a wonderful time getting to know each other all over again. I can't remember when I was this happy, but I do miss you. Take care of yourself. See you soon. Love, Molly."

Gail smiled, knowing her friend was doing OK in retirement. But as she smiled in contentment, trouble came knocking. Michelle McCool and Layla El came into the Divas dressing room and Michelle kicked Gail's laptop off her lap and sent it flying across the room.

"HEY!" Gail shouted as she stood up. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're in our spot, missy." Michelle told the newest addition to the Smackdown roster.

"I don't see your name anywhere here" Gail told her.

"Gail, you're on Smackdown now. You're on OUR turf. WE rule this show!", Michelle told her. Layla got into Gail's face and followed up with a "Yeah".

Gail asked, "Would you mind calling off your boyfriend here?" Layla gasped and yelled "What do you mean, BOY-friend?"

"Wellllll", Gail explained, "it's just that you have a mustache and no boobs, and your breath smells, so ... I just thought, …, you know, ..."

"YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!" Michelle shrieked. "You're on OUR show now, and we can make things VERY painful for you if you don't cooperate." Layla chimed in, "And if you don't believe us, just ask Piggie what happens when you mess with 'Simply Flawless'. THIS right here is the Women's Champion, Michelle McCool, the greatest diva in WWE right now."

"Whoop-ee", Gail said in a monotone voice. "Michelle, you may be the Women's Champion, but I'm the Divas Champion, and I am more than your equal in that ring." Gail's confidence built as she continued speaking and picked up her Divas Championship belt. "If you want to try your luck, I'll match this belt against yours any day of the week. Title versus title. Winner takes all. What do you say? You in, or are you afraid I'll expose you for how UN-flawless you really are?", concluding her speech with a little smirk.

"Game on, sister", Michelle said with a slow burn in her voice. "Be careful what you wish for, 'cause you just might get more than you bargian for." Michelle and Gail were now nose to nose, staring daggers into each other's eyes.

"Just bring it", Gail said through her clenched teeth, her eyes still burning as she glared up into Michelle's face. Layla grabbed Michelle's arm and pulled her away, saying, "Come on, Michelle. Let's get ready."

As Michelle and Layla walked away, Gail called out to them, "By the way, you owe me a laptop."

Later that night, it was match time. Gail's music came on and she made her way out to the ring for her first match on Smackdown. She climbed into the ring and waved to the cheering fans. Next, Michelle McCool's music came on as the Women's Champion and her shadow, Layla, made their way to the ring. The fans booed them the whole time as they climbed into the ring and Michelle held up her Women's title belt.

After Michelle's music faded out, but before the referee could signal for the bell to start the match, a loud "EX-CUSE ME!!!!" was heard from the stage. The fans booed even louder as Vickie Guerrero walked out onto the stage with a microphone in her hand. She said, "Gail, who do you think you are? You can't just waltz in here and challenge for the Women's title your first night. You have to work your way up to contendership."

Gail took Tony Chimel's mic and responded, "Lest you forgot, Vickie, I won the Women's title in my very first match, and I outlasted some of the greatest divas in this company's history to do it: Ivory, Jacqueline, Jazz, Victoria, Molly Holly and greatest of all time, Trish Stratus! You afraid lightning will strike twice and I'll take out your bitch squad here? I can't hear you ... Pillsbury Dough Girl!"

"Okay, you've got a match for tonight. You can face Layla El, and IF you win, you can have a shot at Michelle next week. How do you like that?" Vickie said.

"I just have one thing to say then", Gail replied. "Ring the bell." Gail tossed the mic out of the ring, Michelle stepped out of the ring and the match was underway. Gail and Layla locked up, and Gail backed Layla up against the ropes. Gail slowly made a break, and suddenly slapped Layla in the face. The two locked up again and Layla backed Gail into the ropes. Layla made a slow break, and stuck her finger in Gail's eye. As Gail reeled, Layla threw her into the corner and hit her with karate kicks to the midsection. Layla whipped Gail across the ring to the opposite corner and charged in after her, but Gail put her foot up and hit Layla in the jaw with it. As Layla reeled, Gail ran out of the corner and bulldogged her. Gail tried for a cover, but only got a two-count. Gail grabbed Layla by the hair, hauled her over the corner and slammed her head into the turnbuckle. Gail backed her opponent into the corner and repeatedly chopped Layla in the chest. Gail pulled Layla out of the corner and whipped her into the ropes for a dropkick, but Michelle grabbed onto Layla and Gail hit air, landing hard on the mat. The ref warned Michelle about interfering and she raised her arms away from her body, saying she didn't do anything. Layla stood Gail up, punched her and and punched her a second time. Layla whipped Gail into the ropes to set up a back bodydrop. Gail did a baseball slide between Layla's legs and got up quickly. When Layla turned around, Gail hit the Eat Defeat in the middle of the ring and went for the cover. Michelle tried to climb in to break it up, but couldn't get in in time. After the bell sounded to end the match, Gail rolled out of the ring as Michelle climbed in to check on Layla. Tony Chimel announced, "Here is your winner, Gail Kim!". Gail backed up the ramp as she yelled back to the ring, "You're next, Michelle!"


	6. Chapter 6

**SMACKDOWN - MAY 7, 2010 - NORTH CHARLESTON, SC**

Tony Chimel took his place in the middle of the ring to announce the next match.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall, and is a title unification match. Introducing first, from Korea, the reigning WWE Divas Champion, Gail Kim!" Gail made her entrance and came down to the ring, saluting the crowd's cheers as she stepped into the ring.

Tony continued his introductions. "Her opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Layla El, from Palacko, Florida, the reigning WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool!" Simply Flawless made their way to the ring, lapping up the jeers and catcalls the crowd threw at them. Once they entered the ring and did their preening, Layla and Vickie stepped out of the ring, Michelle handed her Women's title belt to the ref, and Gail did the same. The ref held up both belts before handing them to the timekeeper. Before the match could start, Vickie Guerrero walked out onto the stage and yelled, "EX-CUSE ME!!!!" Behind her, her nephew, Chavo, walked out, carrying a folded director's chair. She continued speaking, saying, "In order to avoid any controversy, I will be watching this match from ringside, up close and personal." Vickie and Chavo headed down the ramp and down to the ring. Once at ringside, Chavo unfolded the chair and Vickie sat down. Chavo left the ringside area and Vickie signaled for the match to begin.

Gail and Michelle locked up in the middle of the ring. Michelle backed Gail up against the ropes. Michelle initially made a clean break, then smacked Gail across the face. The two locked up again. This time Gail backed Michelle up against the ropes. Gail slowly made a break, then pinched Michelle's nipple with her thumb and middle finger. Layla yelled at the ref for allowing it while Vickie sat in her chair with her hands crossed over her breasts, mouthing the word "Ouch" as she did so. The two women locked up a third time. Michelle grabbed Gail by the hair and threw her down to the mat. Michelle tried to stomp on Gail, but she rolled out of the way. Michelle continued trying to stomp on her until she rolled out of the ring. Gail stood outside the ring as the ref began to count. Layla snuck up behind Gail and grabbed her in a double chicken wing. Michelle bounced off the ropes and tried for a baseball slide, but Gail escaped at the last second and Michelle hit Layla instead! Michelle gasped in horror at hitting her own partner, and it was all the break Gail needed to grab Michelle's leg and slam it against the ring apron. Gail dragged Michelle by the leg to the corner and slammed her leg into the ring post. Vickie yelled at the ref to do his job and stop her. Gail slammed Michelle's leg against the post a second time and rolled back into the ring.

Once back in the ring, Gail kept kicking at Michelle's injured leg. Layla, having recovered from being hit by her own partner, climbed up onto the apron to distract Gail. The ref warned Layla to get off the apron, but she wouldn't leave. Gail punched Layla to get her off the apron, but when she turned her attention back to the match, Michelle stuck her finger in Gail's eye. Michelle followed up with an uppercut, whipped Gail into the ropes and gave her a boot to the face. Michelle went for a cover, but only got a 2-count. Michelle mounted Gail and repeatedly punched her in the head. Michelle stood up, pulling Gail up by her hair, and whipped her across the ring into the corner. Michelle charged into the corner, but Gail moved and Michelle hit the corner pads. Gail tried for a schoolgirl rollup, but only got a count of two. The two traded fists while still on their knees, then slowly made their way back to their feet. Gail tried for an Irish whip, but Michelle reversed it and connected with an elbow as Gail bounced off the ropes. Michelle followed up with knees to Gail's head as Vickie shouted encouragement to the Women's Champion. Michelle tried for a cover, but again, only a count of 2. Gail got to a seated position and Michelle locked in a rear chinlock. Layla hopped up on the apron. As the ref admonished Layla, Michelle shifted her hands to a chokehold on Gail. When Layla hopped back off the apron, Michelle switched back and no one was the wiser. Gail struggled to her feet, and when she was almost to a vertical base, Michelle grabbed her by the hair and brought her back down. Gail struggled to get up again. When she was on one knee, she began driving elbows into Michelle's stomach. Michelle tried to hold on, but eventually had to release Gail. Back to a vertical base, Gail kicked Michelle in her injured leg. Gail continued fighting back. She whipped Michelle into the ropes. Michelle tried for a boot to the face, but Gail sidestepped it, grabbed Michelle's leg and gave her a dragonscrew legwhip. Layla hopped up onto the apron to interfere, but Gail superkicked her, sending Layla flying off the apron, hitting her jaw on the guardrail. Gail grabbed Michelle's injured leg and setting up for an Argentine Leglock.

Vickie Guerrero had seen enough. She got out of her chair and climbed up onto the apron, distracting the ref. Meanwhile, Michelle was tapping out from the pain of the leglock Gail had on her. Gail, seeing the ref was occupied, released Michelle and started to go over to deal with Vickie, but Michelle grabbed Gail by the ankle and tripped her. Gail got to her feet, but Michelle grabbed her by the waistband and sent her headfirst into the corner. Vickie continued to distract the ref as Layla tossed the Women's title belt to Michelle, who hit Gail in the head with it. Michelle dragged Gail to the center of the ring as Vickie finally left the apron. Michelle picked Gail up and delivered the Faith Breaker. The ref made a count as Michelle went for a cover. This time Michelle got the 3. Tony Chimel announced Michelle as the winner of the match and Team Lay-Cool celebrated the win. They headed back up the ramp with both title belts as the ref checked on Gail and helped her get to her feet.

Backstage, Vickie asked Michelle, "How does it feel to be a double champion?" Michelle responded, "You know something? THIS is the only championship that matters. The WWE Women's title. This ... ", she said, shaking the Divas title belt, "looks a title for little girls. I mean, look at this belt. A butterfly?! Puh-lease! I'm going to give this the proper burial it deserves." Michelle walked over to a trash compactor in the backstage area and tossed the Divas title belt inside. She closed the door on the compactor and Layla pressed the On button. Both waved "Bye-bye" to the Divas title as the compactor crushed everything inside of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**SMACKDOWN - MAY 14, 2010 - PITTSBURGH, PA**

Tonight's women's match featured Gail Kim taking on Straight Edge Society member, Serena. Gail was angry over the screwjob she got the previous week and was looking to take her frustrations out on the "Anti-Diva". Gail and Serena circled each other for a few seconds, then locked up. Serena backed Gail into the corner. Serena initially made a break, then tried for a forearm smash, but Gail ducked out of the way. As Serena reeled from the missed blow, Gail took her down with an armdrag. Gail worked the arm, but Serena made her way back to her feet and broke Gail's hold with a well-placed knee to the gut. Serena grabbed Gail in a headlock. Gail backed against the ropes, shoved Serena off and gave the Straight Edge Society member a shoulderblock. Gail bounced off the ropes and hit Serena with another shouldberblock. Gail bounced off the ropes again. Serena stayed down as Gail ran over her and bounced off the ropes on the other side. Serena got back to her feet and kicked Gail in the gut. Serena whipped Gail into the corner and followed up with a shoulderblock. Serena held onto the ropes and repeatedly drove her shoulder into Gail's midsection. Serena whipped Gail into the ropes, but Gail came back with a high cross body-block. Serena went down with Gail on top of her, but got her shoulder up at the count of two. Gail mounted Serena and repeatedly hit her with right hands. Gail brought Serena to her feet and tried to whip Serena into the ropes, but the "Anti-Diva" reversed it, sending Gail in. As Gail returned, Serena tried for a clothesline, but Gail ducked under, grabbed onto Serena, jumped up and locked in the Flying Dragon. The crowd got to their feet in anticipation. Serena wasn't quite done yet, though. She dropped to one knee very quickly, allowing herself to drop her head down, move Gail over and drop her across her knee with the GTS. Gail was ripe for the picking, but Serena was still in pain from the Flying Dragon hold and couldn't capitalize fast enough. When Serena was finally able to make a cover, she only got a count of two. Serena grabbed Gail by the hair and brought her to her feet. She whipped Gail into the ropes and readied heraelf to give her a back bodydrop. Gail kicked Serena in the stomach, then followed up with the Eat Defeat. It was all she wrote for Serena as Gail got the three and the win. Serena rolled out of the ring and left as Gail celebrated her win with the fans.

After she was done celebrating, Gail headed up the ramp to head backstage. She stopped on the stage one more time to acknowledge the fans. As she turned her back, Michelle McCool and Layla El ran out and attacked Gail, followed by Vickie Guerrero. Team Lay-Cool beat up on Gail, then set her up for Layla to deliver the Lay-Out on the stage. When Gail went down, Michelle locked in the MAD-T. Gail screamed in pain as Vickie applauded the efforts of Michelle and Layla. Simply Flawless was enjoying themselves until Teddy Long's music came over the PA and the Smackdown GM came out onto the stage, microphone in hand. Michelle released the hold as she wondered what was going on.

Teddy brought the mic to his mouth and said "Vickie, I know you're the 'Special Consultant' to this show, and I've given you a lot of leeway lately. But you've gone too far with these two, and it's time for me to do something about it. So I'm making a match for Over The Limit. Michelle, Layla, since you two can't stay out of each other's business, this is going to be a tag team match: Team Lay-Cool on one side, and on the other, Gail Kim, and a partner of her choice!"

Gail stood up and borrowed Teddy's microphone. "Teddy, you're telling me I can have _anyone_ as my partner for this match?"

Teddy took the mic back and told her, "Gail, you can have anyone you want, as long as your partner is a woman. That sound fair?"

Gail took the mic one more time and said, "That definitely sounds fair." Glaring at Michelle and Layla, she continued. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make. I have just the person in mind to be my partner for this." With that, Gail's music came over the PA and she left the stage, followed by Long. Michelle, Layla and Vickie wondered among themselves who Gail would get as a partner for that match.


	8. Chapter 8

**SMACKDOWN - MAY 21, 2010 - **

The fans cheered with excitement as Gail Kim's music came over the PA. Their cheers would turn to jeers when they realized that the woman who came out was not Gail, but Michelle McCool, wearing a black-haired wig, and was dressed and made up to look like Gail. Michelle/Gail came down to the ring with a microphone in her hand and climbed inside.

Michelle/Gail brought the mic to her mouth and said, "Over the last week, I've been thinking long and hard about who to have as my partner against Team Lay-Cool at Over The Limit. Michelle and Layla are so talented that I've got to have someone who's really good in the ring." Michelle/Gail pondered for a few seconds, stroking her chin as she did so. She snapped her fingers in a sign of revelation. "I know who I can ask." Michelle/Gail turned towards the stage and asked, "Pig-, er, ... Mickie James, could you come out here, please?"

Mickie James' music came over the PA, and Layla El hobbled out onto the stage, wearing bandages and fake casts on her arm and leg. She had a crutch under one arm, and in addition to the bandages on her head, wore a pig nose on her face. She hobbled her way down to the ring and rolled in under the bottom rope as the crowd booed. Michelle/Gail helped Layla/Mickie stand up and asked, "Pig-, er, ... Mickie, will you be my partner at Over The Limit?"

Layla/Mickie took the mic and in a frightened voice, said, "Please, Gail. Don't make me get in there with Lay-Cool. They're killers. They're vicious. They kept calling me "Piggie". I'm not fat. I don't look like a pig, do I?" Michelle/Gail shook her head "no". Layla/Mickie continued. "They shoved my head in a trough and beat me up all the time. Then they roasted me on a spit! Please, Gail, don't make me get in there with them!" before starting with crocodile tears. Michelle/Gail held Layla/Mickie and assured her everything was okay. Michelle/Gail then took the mic back and said, "OK, Pig-, er, ... Mickie, you don't have to. I can get someone else. Now let's see ..." Michelle/Gail pondered again, scratching the top of her head as she did so. "It's got to be someone totally fearless and tough. I've got it. Now that we're on speaking terms, she'll be perfect." Michelle/Gail turned towards the stage and asked, "Beth Phoenix, could you come out here, please?"

Beth Phoenix's music came over the PA and Chavo Guerrero came out, dressed as "the Glamazon". He wore a blonde wig and an outfit similar to Beth's, and had his mustache and goatee bleached. He climbed into the ring and sat down on the top turnbuckle. When he tried to do a backflip like Beth, he landed on his face instead of his feet as the crowd laughed. He stood up and Michelle/Gail asked, "Beth, will you be my partner at Over The Limit?"

Chavo/Beth took the mic and said in a faux feminine voice, "Gail, you're a great competitor, and I'd be honored to team with you at Over The Limit, ... but there's just one problem." Chavo/Beth paused briefly before continuing. "Commissioner Long said your partner had to be a woman, and ..., well ..., there's no easy way for me to say this, but ... I'm a man!" Michelle/Gail gaped in shock, then looked at Chavo/Beth's crotch and asked, "Are you sure, Beth?" Chavo/Beth responded, "Yes, I'm positive." Michelle/Gail said, "Well, I guess that rules you out. Thanks, anyway, Beth. Now who else could I get to team with me?" Michelle/Gail once again pondered and stroked her chin until inspiration struck. "I've got it!" Michelle/Gail said, snapping her fingers. "I know someone who isn't afraid to face Team Lay-Cool, and she's definitely a woman. I'll get my best friend in the whole world. Well, actually, she's my ONLY friend in the whole world." Michelle/Gail turned towards the stage and asked, "Molly Holly, could you come down here, please?"

The Holly Cousins theme music came over the PA as Vickie Guerrero came out onto the stage, dressed as Molly Holly, back when she was "Sweet Molly Purebred". Vickie/Molly wore a blonde wig done up in pigtails, and wore black pants with a blue tank top, both of which were WAY too small for Vickie. Vickie/Molly walked down to ringside and climbed into the ring as her fat rolls jiggled and saluted the ever-increasing boos of the crowd. Michelle/Gail turned to Vickie/Molly and said, "Molly, you seem to have gained a little weight since I last saw you." Vickie/Molly responded, "What do you mean? I can still fit into my wrestling outfit. See?" Michelle/Gail looked at Vickie/Molly and asked, "Molly, you seem to have let yourself go in retirement. Do you think you can handle a match against Team Lay-Cool?" Vickie/Molly told Michelle/Gail, "Gail, I don't think I could have handled a match against them before I retired. They're killers. They're ..."

Vickie/Molly was cut off as Gail Kim's music came over the PA. This time, the real Gail Kim came out onto the stage, microphone in hand. She did not look happy. Gail said, "It's bad enough that you two endlessly harassed a great talent like Mickie. You criticized her, beat her and humiliated her. Beth is one of the greatest divas that ever lived, and she's tougher than all of you put together, including YOU, Chavo. But they're at least still with this company to deal with you. You crossed the line when you brought Molly into this. She may be retired, but you all are STILL not in her league."

Michelle removed her wig and said, "I beg your pardon? I'm a 3-time Women's Champion. Your pal Molly was only a 2-time Women's Champion. I think you've got it backwards." Gail responded, "Molly repeatedly and successfully defended that title against the greatest divas who ever lived and she was never afraid to put it all on the line. At WrestleMania 20, it was her hair. And a few months ago at WrestleMania 26, it was her career. You want to be in her league, put it all on the line. Now which is it going to be, your hair, or your careers?" Gail waited for an answer and Michelle told her, "You're not getting rid of us that easily, missy." Gail responded, "You don't want to put your careers on the line. Fine. That's OK. Your hair it is!"

Vickie/Molly yanked the mic out of Michelle's hand and shreiked "EX-CUSE ME! Gail, need I remind you that you don't have any kind of authority to make a match stipulation like that?" No sooner did she say that than Teddy Long's music came over the PA and the Smackdown General Manager came out onto the stage with Gail. Teddy took Gail's mic and said, "Vickie, you're absolutely right - for once. She doesn't have that kind of authority. But I do. So, at Over The Limit, it will be Michelle McCool and Layla El, versus Gail Kim and a partner of her choice - in a hair vs. hair match. The losing team will get their heads shaved!" The group in the ring were clearly upset at this prospect as Long's music came over the PA and he and Gail left the stage.

**A/N:** Keep those reviews coming. And while you're at it, make your predictions for who Gail's partner will be. Will it be A) Mickie James, B) Beth Phoenix, C) Molly Holly or D) someone else?


	9. Chapter 9

**OVER THE LIMIT – MAY 23, 2010 – DETROIT, MI**

Backstage, in the Divas dressing room, Gail Kim was stretching in preparation for her match against Michelle McCool and Layla El. Even though this match was slated to be hair vs. hair, she remained confident that she and partner would win. Someone came into the Divas dressing room and said, "Hey, girlfriend" to her. Gail recognized the voice instantly and bounced up to her feet.

"MOLLY!" Gail shouted as she gave her friend a big hug. The two hadn't seen each other since Gail dropped her at the airport the day after WrestleMania. "Let me look at you. You look great! Do you have your stuff for tonight?"

"Right here", Molly said, patting the gym bag she had slung over her shoulder. "Is our little surprise ready?"

"Waiting with Teddy Long, ready to be sprung", Gail replied. "Molly, do you think what we're doing is going too far?"

Molly told her, "Gail, I'm shocked. You never had any thoughts like that whenever we were wreaking havoc on Trish and Lita. Why now?"

"I don't know. With Trish and Lita, we just beat them up. I just feel like this is cruel and unusual punishment", Gail said.

Molly reminded her co-conspirator, "Gail, WE are the original bad girls of this company. Michelle and Layla are muscling in on our racket. They need to be taught a lesson, and who better than us to do it."

Gail said, "I guess you're right, Molly. Let's stop gabbing and get ready for tonight."

* * *

It was now time for the match. On one side of the stage, there was a little barbershop set-up with two chairs, a pole and a small stand with various hair-cutting implements on it.

Tony Chimel began his announcements. "The following contest is a Divas tag team match set for one fall, and is a hair vs. hair match. The losing team will get their heads shaved clean." Michelle McCool's music came over the PA as he announced, "Introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by Vickie Guerrero, the team of Layla El and the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool, Simply Flawless!" Michelle, Layla and Vickie made their way down the aisle and climbed into the ring, taunting the fans along the way of how Gail will look bald.

Tony resumed his announcinc duties as Gail's music came on. "Their opponents: first from Korea, Gail Kim!" Gail came out onto the stage and waved to the fans as they cheered. She stopped at the front of the stage just before the ramp as the music shifted. Molly Holly's music came over the PA and the fans went bananas. Michelle said to herself confidently, "I knew it!", but she soon realized something was very wrong with the picture.

First of all, Tony Chimel didn't introduce Molly at all. Second, when Molly came out onto the stage, she wasn't wearing her wrestling gear. Instead, she wore black dress pants with a white smock on top. Third, instead of coming down to the ring, Molly gave Gail a high-ten, walked over to the barbershop set-up, sat down in one of the barber chairs, crossed her legs and waved to the cheering fans.

Michelle took the mic from Tony and yelled "Molly! Get your over-the-hill butt down here so we can kick your teeth in!"

Molly took a microphone out of the pocket of her smock and said "Michelle, Layla, Vickie, how should I put this?" She paused before continuing. "I'm not Gail's partner for tonight. Lest you forgot what happened at WrestleMania a couple of months ago, I'm retired now, and I'm enjoying it very much. I'm only here because Mr. Long invited me to be the guest barber for tonight. I'm not here to whoop your butts; I'm here to shave your heads."

Layla took the mic from Michelle and asked, "If you're not Gail's partner, then just who is? Not that it matters, since Team Lay-Cool will beat whoever it is and then you'll be scalping your friend there."

Molly said, "I'm GLAD you asked that question." She was about to tell them when Gail started jumping up and down, waving her arm in the air, saying, "Ooh, ooh. Molly, can I tell them? Can I tell them? Can I tell them?" Molly smiled and said, "Okay, Gail. Since it's your match, you can tell them." With that Molly handed the mic to Gail.

Gail looked out at the ring and told her opponents, "Molly may be my best friend, but she's not my only friend. My partner for this evening is someone I've known for a long time, and is the toughest woman I've ever been in the ring with. Some people call her 'amazing'. Some people call her 'awesome'. I call her my friend, but you can just call her … KONG!"

A low, ominous music comes over the PA as Teddy Long comes out onto the stage with Gail's tag team partner for the evening, Awesome Kong (A/N: For purposes of this story, she will just be called 'Kong'). Gail and Kong headed down the ramp, followed by Long and stormed into the ring. The bell rang and the match was underway.

Kong went after Michelle and Gail went after Layla. Gail clotheslined Layla over the ropes and both fell out of the ring. Kong punched Michelle twice and backed her into the ropes. Kong went for in Irish whip and Michelle tried to reverse it, but couldn't budge Kong. Michelle found herself heading back into the ropes. She tried to give Kong a shoulderblock, but the large black woman felt nothing. Michelle bounced off the ropes again and delivered another shoulderblock. Once again, no effect on Kong. Michelle bounced off the ropes again, but this time caught Kong with big boot to the head. That worked and stunned Kong, but didn't knock her down.

Meanwhile, outside of the ring, Gail and Layla fought back and forth against each other. Gail gained the upper hand and whipped Layla into the ringpost, then followed up with a forearm shot. Layla went down. Gail went to capitalize, but Vickie Guerrero tried to distract Gail to give Layla time to recover. Gail instead kicked the Smackdown Consultant in the belly and went back to Layla. She shoved Layla back into the ring and locked in an Octopus Stretch. Layla, knowing submission meant losing her hair, would not tap out despite the intense pain she was suffering.

Michelle kept throwing everything she had at Kong, but could not get her to go down. She tried for another big boot, but Kong blocked it and held her foot with her left hand, pulled her forward, and clotheslined Michelle with her right. When Michelle went down, Kong continued punching her. Kong picked up Michelle and delivered an Awesome Bomb to the Women's Champion. For good measure, Kong gave Michelle a second Awesome Bomb. Gail released Layla and Kong gave her an Awesome Bomb on top of her partner. Kong then gave Gail an Implant Buster on top of Michelle and Layla to finish them off. The ref made the 3-count and signalled for the bell. Tony Chimel made the announcement. "Here are your winners: the team of Gail Kim and Kong!" As the announcement was made, Molly golf-clapped and cheered "Bravo! Bravo!"

Now it was time for the real fun to begin. Kong dragged Michelle and Layla by the leg, one in each hand, to the edge of the ring nearest the aisle. Kong and Gail stepped out of the ring and hopped down to the floor. Gail took Michelle in a fireman's carry and Kong threw Layla over her right shoulder. Team Lay-Cool had been beaten too senseless to put up much resistance. As they began to head up the aisle, Vickie tried to stand in their way and gave a loud "EX-CUSE ME!" Kong grabbed Vickie by the hair with her left hand and headbutted the Smackdown Consultant. Still holding Vickie by the hair, Kong made her way up the ramp dragging Vickie and carrying Layla. Gail followed them with Michelle.

Once they reached the stage, Kong dumped Layla off her shoulder into one of the barber chairs and Molly strapped her in. Gail tried to do the same with Michelle in the other barber chair, but the Women's Champion had started to recover and was putting up a fight. Kong grabbed Michelle by the throat in a chokehold and held her as Gail began strapping her in to the chair. Now that the subjects were ready, Molly told Michelle and Layla "Just hold still and this won't hurt a bit." Molly's friendly demeanor turned into an evil grin as she said the words "Trust me" in a very sinister tone of voice. Gail took a pair of scissors to Michelle's long locks as Molly took a set of clippers and began shearing Layla's hair off. Kong held Vickie Guerrero in a double armbar to make sure she couldn't interfere in the process. Vickie tried to squirm her way out of Kong's grasp, but couldn't.

The rest of the card continued as Michelle and Layla got their hair cut and sheared off. They were clearly NOT enjoying it, even though Gail, Molly, Kong and Teddy Long were. Vickie protested the entire time, shouting that it wasn't fair, still unable to free herself from Kong's grasp. As Molly began lathering up Michelle and Layla for the final part of their head shaving, she got an idea. She whispered into Gail's ear, the two friends nodded and gave each other an evil grin. Gail took the clippers, and with an evil gleam in her eye, walked over and began shearing VICKIE's head. Vickie screamed loudly and continued her protests and her squirming. Kong held Vickie fast and laughed. Molly smiled as she picked up a razor to finish off Layla's head. Gail gave the clippers to Teddy Long to continue shearing Vickie as she went back to shave Michelle's head.

* * *

Later, just before the main event, Simply Flawless were leaving their dressing room. All three of them wore towels over their heads to hide the complete lack of hair on their heads. They were equal parts angry and embarrassed about it. They started heading for the parking lot when Kong suddenly showed up. Michelle, Layla and Vickie ran for it as Kong chased after them, grabbing Vickie's towel and trying for the others.

Meanwhile, in another part of the parking lot, Gail was walking Molly to her car. Gail asked her friend, "Molly, are you sure I can't talk you into coming out on the road with us for a few days? Everyone misses you. It'll be fun. It'll be just like old times." Molly responded, "Gail, I miss everyone, too. But you've got plenty of other friends here. You don't need me. Besides, I have a life outside of WWE now. I got another chance at happiness with Spike, and I don't want to blow it again. We've been getting to know each other again in ways we never dreamed before." An impish smile came across Molly's face as she said the last part.

Gail's mouth hung open in shock. "Molly, do you mean that you .. and Spike ... you know, ..." "That's right", Molly proudly announced. "A couple of weeks ago, we went to second base." Gail told her friend, "Molly, at this rate, you'll still be a virgin when you're 50. When are you going to let him slide into home plate?" Molly held up her right hand, palm in, and said "I think you know the answer to that question.", calling attention to the promise ring she wore, symbolizing that she wouldn't have sex until she was married. "Hey, maybe it will come sooner than either of us think."

As they reached Molly's car, Gail said, "Well, I guess this is it. Have a good trip home, Molly. Say 'hi" to Spike for me." The two women embraced each other, and Molly said, "You take care of yourself out there on the road. Same rules still apply. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm just a phone call away. Okay?" "Okay", Gail said as she and Molly gave each other a kiss on the cheek, and Molly climbed into her car to head out, back to her post-WWE life. Gail waved good-bye to her friend, then went to her own car, the smile still on her face.


End file.
